Libertad
by jessyriddle
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo Bellatrix resistir 15 años en Azkaban? La respuesta es simple: ella es fuerte. Y después de tanto tiempo encerrada, se siente libre al escapar. 'Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas'
1. Fortaleza

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

'Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas'

Fortaleza: Capacidad para soportar problemas y adversidades; firmeza de ánimo.

* * *

Bellatrix es fuerte, siempre lo ha sabido.

Desde pequeña ha sido la más fuerte de sus hermanas. Narcissa, al ser la más pequeña, ha sido consentida hasta el cansancio, volviéndola débil y sumisa.

Y Andrómeda… no quiere hablar de ella. No desde su huída con el sangresucia. Antes de que se enamorara de aquel ser (Bella no sabe siquiera si considerarlo humano) ellas habían sido unas hermanas muy unidas, compartiendo secretos y tratándose de manera cariñosa, pero la diferencia entre sus ideologías las alejaron poco a poco, hasta que Andy- ahora una traidora a la sangre- la abandonara por el muggle ese. Y eso no se lo perdonará nunca.

Nunca podrá entender como pudo rebajarse tanto, ella no lo haría por Rodolphus.

No lo ama, de eso está segura, aunque admite que quizás se ha encariñado un poco con él; lo considera como su mascota, que siempre estará ahí cuando necesite un poco de cariño. No puede sentir amor, eso la haría débil, inútil, y ella necesita ser fuerte para el Señor Tenebroso.

Recuerda que al principio su relación había sido muy diferente.

Su matrimonio había sido concertado por ambas familias, y no estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero había ciertamente una atracción presente.

Cuando recién se habían casado, rara vez se alejaban del dormitorio, pasando horas satisfaciendo sus necesidades más primitivas. No hacían el amor, eso nunca,, pero Bellatrix admitía que Rodolphus era bueno en la cama. Muy bueno. Tanto que ella no había sentido necesidad alguna de engañarlo.

Pero su relación se había deteriorado cuando el Señor Oscuro apareció en sus vidas.  
Bella se había enfadado mucho cuando Rodolphus le había prohibido unirse a los mortifagos. _Eso no es para mujeres _le había dicho el muy descarado. Como si ella, una Black de pies a cabeza, no tenía suficiente madera para enfrentarse a esas cosas. Por supuesto que -un hechizo punzante después- él había aceptado llevarla a la próxima reunión.

Y ese fue el momento en el que todo se derrumbó.

Ella empezó a obsesionarse con obedecer cada orden y demanda de su Amo, quería ser la mejor entre los mortifagos, a pesar de ser la única mujer en el grupo. Rápidamente logró ganarse la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, disgustando a muchos de sus compañeros y rodeándose de enemigos.

A Bella no le importó realmente, de hecho, ni se inmutó ante un arrebato de celos por parte de su esposo. _Eres patética Bellatrix, pareces una tonta colegiala enamorada _le había reprochado él.

Ella había bufado ante la idea; por supuesto que no estaba enamorada (eso era solo para débiles) pero no podía negar sentir cierta atracción hacia el inmenso poder que emanaba de su Señor. No era su culpa que Rodolphus no tuviera esa aura oscura.

Y el día en que su Amo había desaparecido, ella había perdido la razón durante un momento, y se había desquitado con unos miembros de la orden del Fénix. Si algo le había pasado a Él, ellos tenían que ser los responsables.

No le importó ser capturada por los aurores y ser llevada al ministerio, no cuando vio la marca tenebrosa igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado. Él estaba por ahí esperando algo, quizás quería hacer un regreso triunfal. Ella no creía toda esa basura que decían todos. ¿Cómo diablos un bebé habría podido matar al mismísimo Lord? Era de lo más absurdo.

Y en el Ministerio de Magia, frente al Wizengamot no tuvo ningún problema en proclamar a los cuatro vientos su lealtad hacia el mejor mago de la historia, porque ella sabía que cuando regresara, ella y los otros que siguieron leales a su causa, serían recompensados. No como los soplones que vendieron a sus compañeros por libertad, ni con ratas inmundas como Malfoy, que alegando estar bajo la maldición imperio, habían renegado al Señor Oscuro. Deseaba ver como serian torturados por el Lord una vez que volviera.

Cuando los llevaron a Azkaban, compartió un último beso con Rodolphus; se miraron a los ojos, prometiendo salir de ahí. _Él nos sacará_ había dicho Bellatrix con toda la convicción posible, y Rodolphus había contestado con un simple _lo sé, _antes de sonreírle y alejarse junto al auror a su celda.

Y ahora, quince años después de ese juicio, está sentada en su celda, mirando por la pequeña ventana la luna que ilumina el cielo y espera.

Sabe que el Señor tenebroso no tardará en rescatarla, la marca se ha estado moviendo, y ella está ansiosa por volver a encontrarlo.

—Falta menos, Bella— murmura su esposo en la celda a su lado.

No puede evitar sonreír, esbozando una mueca sádica, un claro signo de que todo rastro de cordura la ha abandonado. Pero es feliz, porque ha sido fuerte y esperó por Él, a pesar del terrible frío de los dementores y los melancólicos recuerdos de su familia.

Un movimiento fugaz en el cielo capta su atención. Volutas de humo negro vuelan de un lado a otro y rayos luminosos impactan contras las paredes de la prisión haciéndolas estallar en pedazos.

Un estruendo se escucha en la celda de a lado, la de Rodolphus. El hombre, seguido por su hermano Rabastan, pasa frente a su celda y se detiene para ver a su mujer.

—Vamos Bella— dice abriendo los barrotes y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella no duda en tomarla para ayudarse a levantar y mira a su esposo como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Azkaban ha demacrado su rostro, y sus ojos brillan con locura. Supone que ella no se ve mucho mejor, pero lo importante es que el Lord ha regresado, y ellos estarán a su lado.

—Vamos a divertirnos— comenta el hombre con una sonrisa y ella sabe que no miente.

Seguramente ha valido la pena esperar más de una década encerrada si eso significa volver a estar entre los mortifagos de mayor confianza. Y lo más importante, lo volverá a ver. A Él.

Ha aguantado estoicamente los quince años encarcelada, porque Bellatrix es fuerte y siempre lo ha sabido.


	2. Crueldad

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

'Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas'

Crueldad: Acción cruel e inhumana.

* * *

Lo primero que hace al salir de aquella horrible prisión, es tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El aire fresco le llena los pulmones y por primera vez en quince años, se siente libre. Ya no sentirá el terrible frío de los dementores, ni los gritos y lamentos de los otros prisioneros, y justo como prometió su marido, va a divertirse mucho.

Oh sí, va a disfrutar tanto torturar y matar.

Mira a su alrededor y ve a Rodolphus parado a lado de su hermano. Los dos miran ansiosos al grupo de mortifagos que poco a poco se está reuniendo fuera de la prisión. Ve a Dolohov, más cadavérico que nunca, acercarse con una gran sonrisa.

—Ha vuelto— anuncia feliz y los Lestrange sonríen en respuesta.

Unos segundos más tarde Rookwood, Mulciber, Travers y otros tres hombres salen de entre los escombros, parándose a unos pasos de ellos, justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a Yaxley con sus varitas en las manos.

—Tengan y aparézcanse—dice mientras les pasa a cada uno su varita.

Se siente extraña al tomar su varita por primera vez después de tantos años. La mira con veneración, dándole vueltas en sus manos para poder admirarla por cada ángulo. La aprieta con fuerza e intenta el primer hechizo que se le ocurre.

—_Crucio—_ susurra apuntando hacia Pettigrew que se encuentra transformado en rata en una esquina.

El ratón gordo empieza a chillar y Bellatrix estalla en carcajadas.

—Eso fue cruel Bella— comenta divertido Rodolphus.

—Necesito practicar un poco— responde ella mirando a su alrededor—. Parece ser que es el único del cual podamos prescindir. En caso de que algo salga mal, claro— comenta maliciosa. Su esposo ríe con ella.

Todos se callan cuando Voldemort aparece, y Bella se lanza a sus pies.

—Amo— saluda con verdadera alegría. Jamás se ha sentido tan feliz antes.

—Levántate Bellatrix— dice con voz firme el Señor Tenebroso.

Ella lo mira emocionada, y él le hace un pequeño gesto indicándole que vuelva a su fila. Cuando toma su puesto, el Lord empieza a hablar.

—Tengo una misión— menciona y la sala se llena de murmullos excitados.

Los prisioneros recién liberados están ansiosos por volver a hechizar y maldecir cuanto muggle se le cruce, y Bella no se queda atrás. Las palmas de sus manos pican con anticipación. Ha anhelado durante tantos años volver a estar en el frente de la batalla, y finalmente sus suplicas han sido escuchadas y va a cumplir sus más oscuros deseos.

A la señal del Señor Tenebroso, todo el grupo de mortifagos desaparece rumbo al poblado que el Lord ha escogido como blanco. Es hora de sembrar el terror.

En cuanto Bella toca el suelo, apunta su varita hacia el grupo de asquerosos muggles que comienzan a gritar y correr en todas direcciones como animales. Están asustados por le repentina aparición de los magos, y parece que huelen el peligro (como las criaturas que son) porque tratan de escapar.

—Estúpidos muggles— escupe con saña la mujer.

—Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz— la reta Rabastan llegando a su lado —.Demuéstrale que no eres solamente una cara bonita.

Bellatrix esboza una mueca y avanza hacia una familia que está reunida en un pequeño callejón, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Llega frente a ellos silenciosamente y se sobresaltan, retrocediendo e imponiendo distancia.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?— se mofa ella y el hombre se para valientemente delante de su esposa e hijo.

—¡Aléjate!— grita —. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte!

La mortifaga estalla en carcajadas y pregunta con sorna —Y si no, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

El hombre calla, y ella sabe que no sería capaz de lastimarla a pesar de ser una amenaza.

—Ya veo…— comenta ella con una desagradable sonrisa dando un paso hacia la familia.

—¡Para!— exclama otra vez el padre, pero ella no le hace caso —. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de tocarlos a ellos.

Bellatrix eleva sus cejas mirando al hombre —Con gusto lo haría, pero me apetece hacerte sufrir un poco por tu insolencia.

Levantando su varita, la apunta hacia el hombre, y un rayo rojo impacta contra su pecho, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al piso. El grito que suelta, hace estremecer a su esposa, que empieza a sollozar, tratando de pedir piedad.

—Por favor— ruega la muggle —.Te daremos todo lo que quieras—intenta negociar.

—¿Qué podría tener una asquerosa muggle como tú?— pregunta Bella levantando la maldición del cuerpo tembloroso de su victima.

—Tenemos dinero— dice en un jadeo el hombre mientras intenta levantarse.

—No necesito de tu sucio dinero— contesta enfadada antes de volver a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable una y otra vez contra los dos adultos y el niño.

Bella esta disfrutando enormemente los gritos de sus victimas, y ni siquiera se ha percatado del tiempo que ha pasado, hasta que Rodolphus se para a su lado.

—Bella, termina con ellos— ordena —. Los aurores no tardan en llegar.

Ella asiente, y apunta primero al niño que deja de llorar al recibir el rayo verde; la mujer solloza más fuerte, se acerca a su hijo para tratar de despertarlo y es la siguiente en recibir la maldición. Luego, voltea a ver al muggle y da vueltas a su varita fingiendo pensar.

—¿Qué es peor, vivir sin tu familia o morir?— pregunta al aire.

—Apúrate— la apremia Rodolphus.

—Arruinas mi diversión _cariño.— _responde ella.

Rodolphus le lanza una mala mirada antes de ver la victima y liquidarla él mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Era mío!— chilla histérica Bellatrix.

—Vamos— dice él antes de tocarle el brazo y desaparecerse con ella.

Aterrizan en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, y en cuanto ella se estabiliza, empieza a reprocharle.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. No puedes quitarme mis presas. Nunca. La próxima vez te mataré a ti.— amenaza, y Rodolphus sabe que no miente.

Bellatrix es muchas cosas. Es inteligente, es hermosa, es astuta, es fuerte, es eficaz en todo lo que se propone, pero su rasgo más característicos es sin duda su crueldad.


End file.
